Erika Riddle: After the Fact
by Erika-Riddle
Summary: 15 years since she was last at Hogwarts, Erika is faced with the challenge her father was faced with more than a half a century ago. It has now become time for her to get the ultimate revenge. Tom tries to find out who his real father is.
1. reintro to life

It was a quite unusual day. Not unusual in the sense that all had changed, but somehow,  
  
just remotely different. Erika had waken to the sound of her son, 14-year-old Tom, tossing books  
  
around his room. Her mind drifted off the her memories of being 14. The year had been quite  
  
significant in her life. She had killed her mother, step-father, and brother before moving in with  
  
Lucius Malfoy. Once there, she met 14-year-old Draco, who she later married. Then she  
  
transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In her time at Hogwarts, she had  
  
killed 2 people, went back in time, and defeated the most powerful wizard of all time, her father.   
  
Her father was the evil Lord Voldemort, and defeating him, she guessed, made her the most  
  
powerful wizard of all time, yet she felt she still paled in comparison to the mere memory most  
  
people had of Voldemort.  
  
  
  
She now turned to look at her lovely, blonde husband. At the age of 33, he looked more  
  
to be in his late forties, a trait characteristic to his family. She, on the other hand, still looked to  
  
be 20. She wondered if Tom would be blessed with his father's ability to grow old, and  
  
eventually die, or was cursed with her immortality. He looked just as Draco had when he was his  
  
age, and Draco looked just as Lucius had at his age, except for his hair. While Draco and Lucius  
  
had almost white hair, Tom had dark hair, like she did. Not a Slytherin was born who didn't have  
  
dark hair. Yes, it's true that Draca was born to a Slytherin, but she was her mother's child.  
  
  
  
This thought was interrupted by a sound heard so rarely at the Riddle Mansion, it was  
  
almost not recognized when it did occur. This time, however, Erika knew what it was. She  
  
walked over to the window and opened it. Almost immediately, a white owl had entered. She  
  
recognized this owl as Harry Potter's owl, Hedwig. Hedwig dropped a letter and quickly flew  
  
away. No animal, or human for that matter, wanted to stay at the Riddle Mansion too long.   
  
Perhaps it was th gloomy appearance of the house, or maybe it was just the occupants.  
  
  
  
Erika carefully unfolded the parchment that was recently dropped by the departed owl.   
  
She could make out the sweet smell of chocolate that still lingered on the paper. The maroon  
  
writing was distinctly that of Harry Potter. It read:  
  
  
  
Dear Erika,  
  
I'm very sorry to hear of the recent passing of your father. If anyone could have changed  
  
him though, it was you. I know it's been a long time since we've last spoken, 15 years I believe,  
  
but my daughter, Stephanie, is going to be a first year at Hogwarts this year. We're having a  
  
small get together, and we'd love it if you could join us. We'd be delighted to meet your son, and  
  
it would be nice to see Draco again as well. The Weasley's and the Granger's will be there. We  
  
will be gathering at my house a week before the children leave for Hogwarts.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harry Potter 


	2. Tom's Gained Knowledge

Erika left her room. She walked down the hall to Tom's room. Without knocking, she opened the door. A cloud of smoke met her at the door.  
  
"God damnit Tom!" she screamed, "Don't you ever listen to me? People who smoke die!"  
  
"But Mother, I could be immortal!" Tom shouted back rather defensively.  
  
"You could be, but we don't know that now do we?" she said while grabbing a cigarette from her son's desk. "You could at least open a window so you don't kill your father."  
  
"Why the hell do you get to smoke?" Tom asked as he lit his mother's cigarette.  
  
"Because I'm immortal and the whole god damn planet knows it."  
  
"How did you find out that you were immortal?"  
  
"When I was your age, I tried to kill myself, and your grandfather brutally stabbed me."  
  
"I wish I were immortal."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"How would you know what I want and what I don't want. You don't know the first thing about me."  
  
"Are you sure you really know anything about yourself? If there's one thing I know about you, it's that you have been questioning who your real father is. You have every right to. Draco isn't your father."  
  
"Than who is?"  
  
"If you can figure that out on your own, I'll grant you your immortality."  
  
"Can I at least have a hint?"  
  
"All right. I slept with Draco, Barty, Peter, Professor Snape, Lucius, and my father in the time you were conceived."  
  
"So, ruling out Draco, that leaves half the bloody world!"  
  
"If there's one thing I don't need right now, it's for you to comment on my sex life."  
  
"Fine, I won't. Just leave my bloody room!"  
  
"All right, I'll leave. Oh, and we're going to Harry's house in a few weeks. Try to lose your smoking habit by than."  
  
Erika walked back into her room and hit Draco's shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?" he muttered with a yawn.  
  
"I told him."  
  
"You told who what?"  
  
"I told my son that you are not his father."  
  
"You what? Does he know that it's..."  
  
"No, and I don't intend to tell him."  
  
"So you expect him to find out who it is on his own?"  
  
"I had to figure out much more than that by the time I was his age. I'm sure he's smart enough to do it, but I hope he doesn't try."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I promised him immortality if he did find out."  
  
"What's so bad about that. Any mortal would want the key to happiness."  
  
"You can't even begin to imagine how terrible immortality is. I have to watch all of my friends and family die and have no hopes of joining them in the after life."  
  
"Why the hell did you tell him anyway? He could have lived a normal, healthy life without knowing."  
  
"Some day our luck would have run out and he would have found out."  
  
"What do you mean luck? It was all fucking fate that he looked like me."  
  
"Fate is bullshit. Our lives are marked out by combinations of bad and good luck. It's drawn one card at a time, and we make the decisions on how to play. You look for the easy way out, and play the hand you're dealt, even if it's a pair of twos. I cheat and deal my own cards until I get what I want."  
  
"Whatever you want to believe baby."  
  
"Well, here's your fate." she tossed the parchment sent by Harry Potter into Draco's hands. She let him read it carefully before saying, "And we're going."  
  
"Why?" "Because he's possibly Tom's father, and I have some unfinished business I need to attend to."  
  
"Whatever you want baby."  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to be in the backyard. Don't bother me. I need to think of how to take care of my unfinished business." 


End file.
